


10:28 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm here,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before he sobbed by Martha Kent's headstone.





	10:28 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm here,'' Reverend Amos Howell said before he sobbed by Martha Kent's headstone and remembered usually being present when she was alive.

THE END


End file.
